Pan Post 43
Pan Post 43 continues the scene between Rozariel Blakilshihård Lo and Zhuge, who met in Pan Post 41. Lo reveals that she's looking for a means to control the Powerplayer Highemperor, a man who has been hounding Zhuge. Zhuge believes that Highemperor's constant lust for dominance will lead to the destruction of the NeSiverse and sees Highemperor under Lo's control as the lesser evil. He agrees that he may well have a scheme to defeat Highemperor and they agree to work together. Post I'll Take the Lo Road, You Take the High Road. Lo: '"Colour me disappointed..." ''She marches out of the alley with her hands on her hips, coat flipped out to the back. He boots make heavy clops with each step as the sound echoes up the alley walls. '''Zhuge: "I don't get told I'm a disappointment very often..." He slowly walks up the alley after her, curious. His talons pas almost silently, the slight click of his nails hitting the road. Lo looks at him as he appears at her side. She tips her tricord hat up from her brow and grins, displaying her prominent fangs. Lo: "Doesn't sound very humble of you." Zhuge: "Just honesty." Lo: "I thought I'd detected a device that I could use... instead I find a daft old buzzard." Zhuge: "My mindscape is not the easiest thing to detect, expect through very extenuating circumstances. What exactly would you use this supposed device for?" Lo: "Kidnap a guy and make him my *****!" Her grin widens further. Zhuge blinks several times before nodding slowly, turns around and walks away. She frowns and turns to look after him. Lo: "Where're you off to!?" Zhuge: '"I am clearly not the device you are looking for..." ''He says without turning around. '''Lo: "But I'm thinking maybe you know ''something." '''Zhuge:' "I definitely do not have any information that'll help you kidnap someone and, as you say, make them your... *****..." Lo chuckles and skips down the alley after him. Lo: '"Why such a prude, eh?" ''Zhuge rolls his eyes. 'Zhuge: '"I'm not a prude. I just don't condone kidnapping." He pauses. '''Zhuge: "Nor do I condone making someone your *****." She laughs again. Zhuge: '''"But I am annoyed that I have to, once again, move my home. I quite liked it here." '''Lo: "You know they have slaves here, right? Sounds like there's a lot of... *****es here." Zhuge: '"Yes, but I tend to just watch people rather than interact with them. Seeing so many people doing whatever they do has been comforting." '''Lo: '"Sounds like you're a lonely, lonely man." '''Zhuge: "It's best that way..." Lo: '''"Whoa. Hey. Don't go opening up to me, or anything. I don't want you crying on ''my ''shoulder!" '''Zhuge: "I shall refrain." Lo: '"Okay, okay. Twist my arm, why don't you. Why do you like to be alone?" ''Zhuge just shakes his head. 'Lo: '''"What do you know of Highemperor?" ''She detects a momentary twitch in his animate beak but he masks it quickly. '' '''Zhuge: "Is this the ***** you are referring to?" Lo: "Absolutely." Zhuge: '''"Wouldn't you prefer... someone willing to be your *****?" '''Lo: "I guess you know then!" Zhuge: "I've had the displeasure. An entertaining man, but frustrating too. I see... I see a lot in him that concerns me." Lo: '"I see a lot in him too. A lot that I want to possess." ''She smirks. It's a sly smirk that appears much too sinister. But to a anthropomorphic bird, any cat-like creature probably looks sinister at the best of times. '''Zhuge: "He's dangerous. Ambitious, powerful and unwilling to acknowledge the inevitable destiny that awaits his current ambitions..." Lo: '"But if that current course were to be handcuffed to my bed day and night..." ''Zhuge tilts his head. '''Zhuge: "I... suppose..." She cheers and slaps her arm across his shoulders. Lo: "So we're best mates as of now, eh!? Do you know how to beat him? How to I get him on his knees?" Zhuge: '''"I might. But any method of defeating such a being as this requires patience. ''Extreme ''patience." '''Lo: "I've got loads of patience. What're we talking here? A week? A month?" Zhuge just groans and, instead, moves on to more information. Zhuge: "I also expect you couldn't do it alone..." Lo: "Pfft! You're helping me!" Zhuge: "I've all but renounced everything I once was. I'm willing to give you my wisdom but not my power." Lo: "Meh! Where's there's a will there's a way, right!?" Zhuge: '''"Yes. With help there's a way... but remember, if I help you design your schemes, my intent is to save this universe from him. Your whim is secondary." '''Lo: "Whim? I tell you, this is a burning passion of deep desire and yearning! I'd steal your knickers on a whim. I don't vow to make the most powerful man in the NeSiverse my husband on a whim." Zhuge: "...I don't wear knickers." Lo: "You kinky old bird." Zhuge: "No, I wear-- you're actually more annoying than he ''is." '''Lo:' "But I'm the safe option, right? Remember, save the universe and all that crap?" He nods and moves away from her, staring vacantly at the ground as he aimlessly treads forth. He stops and looks up at the green sky. Zhuge: "I'm faring dangerously close to a life I wish to avoid at all costs." Lo: '"Yeah. I'm getting that. But... isn't it worth it? You said he could destroy the NeSiverse..." '''Zhuge: '"He could... so... is this universe worth the possibility of losing myself?" '''Lo: "Your single life versus the many, bird-brain. I mean. If it was my ''life, of course that's worth more than the billions upon billions of sentients beings of the NeSiverse. But ''yours? I'm ''just too many beautiful and talented." ''Zhuge almost laughs at her mocking vanity. Zhuge: '"But are they worth caring about? That is the question. Life comes and goes..." ''Lo sidles up beside him again and points at the Orions out on the street beyond the alley. 'Lo: '"You said yourself, you've been watching them. You're a lonely old man. Aren't they worth it for the company?" 'Zhuge: '"You have a very unique way with words, has anyone told you?" '''Lo: "Yeah. Lots of times. Then I bash 'em with a magical hammer. It's great because it's imbued with a spell that means anything I hit actually heals instantly. The perfect murder! I can kill everyone without them actually ''dying. So they can't complain." '''Zhuge:' "That's disturbing sadistic." Lo: "I did tell you how I wanna enslave my future husband, didn't I?" 'Zhuge: '"Indeed..." Category:Post Category:Pan Post